The Darkness's Light
by AagwaMiyusu
Summary: He petted the small cat. Instantly the creature started purring, the tail curling as its face lifted for a chin-scratch. He got up to leave when the cat seemed to follow suit as well from its position on the ground. One step forward and the cat came forward as well. L walked towards the direction of the orphanage, keeping a check on his feline friend every now and then. One-shot.


**The Darkness's Light**

* * *

L stared at the cupcake.

He made a grab for it.

His hand passed though it instead.

Just like always.

He let out a tsk.

L wasn't hungry but it has been months since he tasted _anything _sweet.

Stupid Light.

He just had to go and kill poor L. But he didn't mind; Mellow was busy making Light suffer a mini-hell.

Sure Light couldn't go to Hell or die but that only served to purpose the hormonal boy.

Everyone had to let their aggression out every now and then, right?

L would just kick him once or twice to let out his part of the steam.

After a few days or so.

There was no point showing rage to something so insignificant.

L was already over that the moment he saw Light die on those stairs.

Satisfaction couldn't begin to describe what L felt that time.

A child ran past him, stumbling on the pebble that happened to be there.

L rushed to grab the child but she slipped through his hands as well.

Instantly the child started crying, a scrape adorning her knee as tears streamed down his face.

L knelt down and patted the child.

Or what he could do anyways.

She quieted down to a sob or two as some older kids came running towards her.

L stared as they gave her a toffee and carried her on one of the kid's back.

The group walked back in as they calmed the kid.

How he wished he could have a taste of that.

How he wished he could have a taste of anything right now.

L sighed and faded back to the city, standing smack dab in the middle of a road.

He watched as a truck went careening through him and onto a couple of strangers.

They were dead already; didn't care anymore.

He walked into an open café that happened to be nearby and found a cat staring at him.

He stared back.

And changed directions and walked towards the cat instead.

He petted the small calico cat.

Instantly the creature started purring, the tail curling as its face lifted for a chin-scratch.

L smiled small as he brushed his fingers up the throat.

It was turning into dusk, the subtle hues changing the landscape and everything round as night announced its arrival.

And before he knew it, it was night already, the street lights passing through his form and casting the shadow of the cat beside him.

Sadly, he had to go back to the orphanage and make sure those ghosts weren't busy scaring the children.

They tended to sleep early and that too without dinner.

Oh, how many times he had berated them for that.

He didn't want them to turn out like him, all thin and lazy.

L sighed as he stared at the cat.

He got up to leave when the cat seemed to follow suit as well from its position on the ground.

One step forward, and the cat came forward as well.

He looked around for an owner; the cat didn't have a collar to signify the owner though.

There was no one looking for a lost cat, no one looking for a lost friend on the streets.

Well, wasn't it sort of an orphan as well.

L walked towards the direction of the orphanage, keeping a check on his feline friend every now and then.

The cat was good; it kept running and jumping through and above all the obstacles L presented to it.

The tail was continuously waving side to side, as if amused by L's attempts to deter it from following.

At some point, L vanished from sight, but the cat still followed, as if it knew where L was hiding.

As soon as L reached the door, he attempted to knock, make some sort of noise, anything.

Luckily, he didn't have to; someone opened the door to put the trash out when they spotted the small feline sitting on the porch.

With a look left and right, just like L was doing, they picked up the cat and petted it, taking it inside and away from the growing cold.

L walked inside and found the cat given a bowl of milk.

_Don't give it milk. It's bad for the cat_, L thought silently.

The man continued petting it, softly stroking at the direction of the fur.

Even far, L could hear it purr.

Definitely a friendly cat.

The children will love the addition.

At least, they'll be moderately more calmer.

And less injuries for running amuck the orphanage grounds.

Sure it was theirs, but they shouldn't run around crazy wasting their precious energy.

When they could spend it on puzzles and maybe reading.

He remembered the library that was just next doors.

Small but still well-furnished.

His musings was interrupted by the small man's voice.

"Maybe, I'll name you Light…for coming at such an hour where he just had to have a blackout!"

And L laughed at the name given by the cook, surprised that what Light didn't have would be given to this little Light; friends.


End file.
